cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancillary power pool
An ancillary power pool or patron power pool (both also known as epic power pools) are power sets that become available for most archetypes at level 35. Arachnos Soldiers and Arachnos Widows have access only to patron power pools. Peacebringers and Warshades do not have access to any ancillary or patron power pools. Just like the regular power pools, you can choose a different APP or PPP during a respec. Unlocking Access to the four patron power pools, Leviathan, Mace, Mu, and Soul Mastery, must be earned by completing a story arc that becomes available for villains and rogues at level 35. The character can see Arbiter Rein, who then outlines the gravity of the situation in choosing an Arachnos patron: Black Scorpion, Captain Mako, Ghost Widow, and Scirocco. The story arc leads the character on a quest to become a true disciple of the patron, with an accolade badge corresponding to that patron rewarded at the end. All four PPPs are unlocked, regardless of which patron was chosen. PPPs remain unlocked for that character even if they change alignment. Archetypes Unlike the regular power pools, APPs and PPPs are restricted by archetype. The powers in these pools are selected from other archetypes, and are designed to give each archetype access to types of abilities that they do not normally have: holds and ranged attacks for melee archetypes, armors for ranged archetypes, etc. Blaster Blaster ancillary power pools give them slight Scrapper-like resistances, small Tanker-like self boosts, and small crowd control capability. * Cold Mastery * Electrical Mastery * Flame Mastery * Force Mastery * Munitions Mastery * Leviathan Mastery * Mace Mastery * Mu Mastery * Soul Mastery Controller and dominator Controller and dominator ancillary power pools give them slight Scrapper-like resistances, and some (ranged) offensive capability. * Fire Mastery * Ice Mastery * Primal Forces Mastery * Psionic Mastery * Stone Mastery * Leviathan Mastery * Mace Mastery * Mu Mastery * Soul Mastery Defender and corruptor Defender and corruptor ancillary power pools give them slight Scrapper-like resistance and some self-boosting powers; Psychic Mastery gives them slight control capability. * Dark Mastery * Power Mastery * Psychic Mastery * Electricity Mastery * Leviathan Mastery * Mace Mastery * Mu Mastery * Soul Mastery Scrapper and stalker Scrapper and stalker ancillary power pools give them one or two ranged powers, and slight crowd control capability. * Blaze Mastery * Body Mastery * Darkness Mastery * Weapon Mastery * Leviathan Mastery * Mace Mastery * Mu Mastery * Soul Mastery Tanker and brute Tanker and brute ancillary power pools give them slight crowd control capability, and some ranged offense. * Arctic Mastery * Earth Mastery * Energy Mastery * Pyre Mastery * Leviathan Mastery * Mace Mastery * Mu Mastery * Soul Mastery Mastermind * Charge Mastery * Chill Mastery * Field Mastery * Heat Mastery * Leviathan Mastery * Mace Mastery * Mu Mastery * Soul Mastery Arachnos soldiers and Arachnos widows * Leviathan Mastery * Mace Mastery * Mu Mastery * Soul Mastery History Characters can now change their PPP during a respec. (Issue 13) See also * Power pools External links * * Category:Ancillary Power Pools